1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content or icon displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or an object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can substitute for a separate input device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, an electrostatic capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing electrode and an adjacent sensing electrode or ground electrode when a user's hand or an object comes in contact with the touch screen panel.